1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device designed to provide for a fixed exercise platform. The gist of the invention is a two pedal exercising device which is operated like a normal bicycle. Unlike a normal bicycle, however, the pedal platforms are held in a fixed position throughout the cycling motion. This position is maintained by the utilization of stationary gears or sprockets connected by a free spinning connecting means in the form of a timing chain, belt, or another gear. As a result of this free spinning connecting means, a person utilizing this device may step upon the exercising platforms at any point and be assured that the platform itself will remain in a fixed position. Should an exerciser desire the angle of the exercising platform to be located in another fixed position, this can be simply and securedly done.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous types of exercising platforms, to the best of this inventor's knowledge, there has never been an invention such as this which is capable of maintaining the exercising platform in a fixed, secure position at any position in the exercising cycle while at the same time allowing the exercising device to be utilized in a cycling motion. In this inventor's experience, every device that has been designed to attempt to provide for a secure, level platform has failed in this attempt as they are not really secure nor capable of providing a normal cycling motion if the platform is secured in some manner. Previous inventions have attempted to overcome the problem of maintaining the platform in a secured position, so that an exerciser can confidently step upon the device without the pedal rotating uncontrollably, in several ways. One such way was by weighting the base of the pedal so that it maintained a level attitude. Various other exercising devices have presumed that exercisers utilizing their devices had no need for a secure platform for their feet. In this regard anyone desiring a secure platform, and especially persons recovering from injuries or elderly persons lacking the physical skills necessary to maintain balance on these previous devices, were thwarted in their ability to obtain exercise on a safe and secure exercising device.